The recent trend in miniaturizing integrated circuits (ICs) has resulted in smaller devices which consume less power yet provide more functionality at higher speeds. However, the miniaturization process has also resulted in stricter design and manufacturing specifications as well as reliability challenges. For one or more of these advantages to be realized, various developments in IC design and/or manufacture are considered including across-chip layout uniformity. The semiconductor manufacturing process yields semiconductor devices that possess physical variations across the device, in some instances. Physical variations lead to electrical variations in the semiconductor devices operation leading to semiconductor function failure, in some instances.